villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Burns
Charles Montgomery "Monty" Burns, often known as Mr. Burns or simply Burns, is the main antagonist (sometimes anti-hero) of the long-running animated comedy television series, The Simpsons, and a minor character in the 2007 theatrical film, The Simpsons Movie. He is the founder and chairman of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant and the boss of Homer Simpson and Waylon Smithers, his right hand man who (heavily implied) is attracted to him. He serves as the main antagonist of episodes such as Who Shot Mr. Burns (Part One), Curse of the Flying Hellfish, Mother Simpson, and Two Dozen and One Greyhounds. He was voiced by Harry Shearer. Moral Event Horizon Candidates *'Curse of the Flying Hellfish': His first candidate for crossing the Moral Event Horizon when he threatens to shoot Bart and tried to drown him. *In the 60s, he created a germ lab that could have killed everyone in Springfield. Personality Mr. Burns embodies a number of stereotypes about corporate America, as he has an unquenchable desire to increase his own wealth and power. Burns also embodies the stereotype of a manager by forgetting his employees' names (especially Homer's, despite it appearing that they interact more than Burns does with most of his employees), though this can be attributed to his senility. Burns is also unconcerned and dispassionate for their safety and well-being. His aspirations to apply obsolete technology to everyday life or references to Victorian-era people or places provide a common source of humor on the show. Recently, he has become less evil and more eccentric. He is a Republican. Trivia *Mr. Burns is generally the main antagonist of the franchise; however, in The Simpsons Movie, he is outranked by Russ Cargill. *Mr. Burns signs his will as "Charles Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklgruber Burns" in the episode of season 22, "Flaming Moe", which implies that he is related to Adolf Hitler and a descendant of the House of Plantagenet. *He is also one of the many Simpsons character who guest stars on the Family Guy episode "The Simpsons Guy". Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:On & Off Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Power Hungry Category:Polluters Category:Extravagant Category:Parents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Charismatic Category:Slaver Category:Sophisticated Category:Necessary Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Hunters Category:Blackmailers Category:Poachers Category:Embezzlers Category:Egotist Category:Opportunists Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:The Heavy Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Friend of the hero Category:Elitist Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Male Category:Master of Hero Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Extortionists Category:Lego Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Stalkers Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Drug Dealers Category:Conspirators Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Nemesis Category:Strategic Category:Aristocrats Category:Smugglers Category:Brainwashers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Remorseful Category:Related to Hero Category:Gaolers Category:Xenophobes Category:Trickster Category:Scapegoat Category:Protective Category:Assassin Category:Tragic Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Misogynists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Wrestlers Category:Ensemble Category:Military Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Crime Lord Category:Envious Category:Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Successful Category:Warlords Category:Sitcom villains Category:Honorable Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Oppressors Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil from the past Category:Neutral Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Spy Category:Psychopath Category:Demon